Fate Knows Nothing Of Tears
by RoxasXxXAx3l
Summary: Lily Howl (OC) is the shy younger sister of Riku who just returned from his year in the shadows. The two couldn't be more different. Now add Vanitas and Ventus to the picture. Lily's fate had always been intertwined with light and not once had she ever had to consider the dark alternative . . . not until now.


Hey there,

I just wanted to say that I in no way claim to own Kingdom Hearts nor any of their characters. I am just simply using them for creative expression.

Also that I am very grateful for helpful feed back so if you wish you can submit some. I'd love to hear what you have to say and or suggest.

* * *

The light of dawn penetrated the second floor window through the crack in the curtain. The small amount of light poured through warming the pale cheek of Lily Howl. A sixteen year old girl who was unfortunately awake at six in the morning. She had been having an odd but often reoccurring nightmare. She could fly but only if she thought of happy things, she'd be soaring through the sky when thoughts of her brother would find their way into her head. That's about when she'd start falling, plummeting through a sea of clouds towards the ominous ocean. Further reflecting was done before Lily figured it was time to get out of bed. She sat up and stretched which was quickly followed by a short yawn. One toe probed the floor testing before both feet found their way to solid ground. Padding her way to the bathroom Lily decided a morning shower sounded reasonable.

Once in the bathroom she heads over and turns the water on. Then gingerly she strips off her damp night shirt before engulfing herself in the steaming water. She smiles as the calm sets it, the water washing away the morning grogginess. She let it warm her flesh and relax her muscles. Soon her legs grow tired so she sits, curling up on the floor of the tub. All too soon Lily has to get out and face the day. Just knowing that she'd have to face her mother and brother in less than a few hours made her silently wish she could escape with the rest of the water down the drain. The steam whirled in the air around her so she couldn't see the mirror properly. However, Lily had usual image memorized. A young girl with long tumbles of powder white hair and unique aquamarine eyes. Her pouty ice pink lips would be drawn up into a brilliant smile as she'd try to picture herself as a much different girl. You see Lily resented her reflection; she resembled her brother too much. Not only did they have the same hair and eye color but they both had remarkably perfected pale skin and thick dark lashes.

"Lily?" a voice asks from the other side of the bathroom door causing the hair on Lily's arms to stand on end. The voice belonged to Riku, her older brother.

Fear froze her, her breath caught in her throat when she tried to respond. The pitter patter of the water dripping off her unto the floor painfully echoed through her ears.

Finally Lily manages to whisper "Yes?"

Sounding impatient he asks again "Lily can you hear me? I need to use the shower. You better have not used all the hot water."

"Yes." She repeats a little louder this time. Her soft voice still barley audible is surprisingly heard. He must have had his ear pressed to the door she figures.

"Ok well I'm coming in." he answers in that "in matter of fact" tone.

She barley salvaged enough time to retrieve a towel and cover herself before he had the door open and was pushing past her.

"Are you going to go or are you going to watch me undress. Your welcome to do both at anytime." He said a little cocky with a sneer.

Lily just ducked out the door blushing and bristled. She couldn't figure out how he could find pleasure in tormenting her constantly.

Not actually wanting to know why Lily retreats to her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. It was a Saturday so they didn't have school. So she was looking forward to long day shut up in her bedroom painting. The idea saddened and excited Lily. She just hoped that her brother and mother wouldn't need her so she could maybe actually enjoy herself.

Looking back Lily could recall when things were different. Before the drugs and before the hate Lily's family had once been happy. It might have been awhile ago but Lily still hoped that one day things would be different. This is exactly why she enjoyed painting so much. She hoped to obtain a scholarship to an art school of her choice. Maybe she'd make it maybe she wouldn't but Lily knew she had to try.

After making her bed she retrieves a blank canvas from within her closet and her water colors from under her bed. Once she got settled on the bed her hands went to work. Losing herself in the moment Lily's paint brush brought to live a butterfly resting amongst a beautiful scenery. She had a way of letting her soul bleed out unto the canvas every time. Her dad used to tell her she had a gift, that was until her died. The memories brought on a flood of emotions she had once though were long buried.

When painting didn't work Lily would have to go and sit at the window and stair with longing eyes at the outside world. The great blue sky and beaming sun left much to be desired. Lily wanted to go out and soak in the rays while she'd look up at the sky and imagine a better life but all she could do was sit in side and hope that her brother wouldn't walk in which he had a tendency to do.

Riku would be furious if he knew that she secretly hoped that one day he'd let her go. That he'd stop using her and set her free.

That's all she really wanted, too be free.

Riku would never consider it though. He thought differently then she did. His thoughts were dark and clouded. He gave into the darkness in his heart a long time ago.

"Lily!" as if summoned by her thoughts Riku appears in her door way.

"What?" Lily asks before processing the mistake. It only took seconds for Riku to cross the space between them. He grabbed a hold of both her arms and shook her violently.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he shouted directly into her face.

Scared and confused Lily chokes out "I'm sorry!"

"DON"T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME AGAIN!" he says upon throwing her to the ground.

Scrambling to get up Lily lets out a sob.

"I'm sorry Riku." She gets out between trying to fight back the tears.

"You won't do it again. Do you understand?" he asks harshly.

"Yes." Lily says looking up at him. He towered over her radiating nothing but menace.

He snatches her chin with his hand tilting her head back more, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Yes what." He demands in rough voice.

"Yes Riku."

* * *

Hope you liked my intro . . . Reviews are much appreciated! l publish more very soon. I promise!


End file.
